Classic Space
Classic Space is an unofficial theme in the strict sense, but rather a term that refers to the Space sets that were released before 1987, and shared some common characteristics that set them apart from the following Space sets. Most importantly, all Classic Space Minifigures featured the old visorless helmets, which were eventually phased out in favor of newer helmets with movable visors in 1987. There were also no truly different factions as in the time after 1987. All astronauts of Classic Space were peaceful explorers, and there were no antagonistic groups. The larger flying craft of the Classic Space sets all featured a brick with their set number on it. The initial introduction of the Space theme marks also the beginning of Classic Space. Overview The first LEGO Space sets were a leap forward in LEGO design. Compared to the LEGO Company's previous spaceflight-related sets (801 Space Rocket in 1964, 358 Rocket Base in 1973, and 565 Moon Landing in 1976), this new theme of sets boasted new parts and building techniques never before seen in LEGO sets. Although the theme used plenty of basic bricks, there were now parts with finer detail used in smoother looking ships and multi-purpose vehicles. Despite curiosities such as steering wheels used to direct spacecraft, and often no inflight pilot protection other than a spacesuit (with a visorless helmet!), simple new constructs sparked builders' imaginations. Starting with spaceships and basic wheeled vehicles, the theme developed, occasionally mirroring science fiction designs. As LEGO Space expanded, the basic pattern of ground-buggies, walking robots, small and large spaceships, and bases emerged. Early Space sets had a simplistically modern yet colourful charm unrivaled by any other mass-produced science-fiction toy of the time. Many of the theme's more specialized pieces had yet to be developed, although when Space was first introduced, many parts were new, or were older parts made in new colours. Examples of these early simple sets include 462 Rocket Launcher (1978), and 442 Space Shuttle, and 452 Mobile Tracking Station (both 1979). Perfectly suited for utilitarian LEGO Space, gray had finally become a major colour for a LEGO theme, especially as more plate-type parts were made in that colour, even before LEGO Castle whose first predominantly grey castles were not introduced until 1984. Most often, gray Space sets were paired with green windows, and the other predominant colour scheme was blue with yellow windows. With the introduction of the 6929 Starfleet Voyager in 1981, there were also classic spaceships that appeared in white, with blue canopies, albeit this new colour scheme didn't really catch on until the introduction of Futuron in 1987. The advent of this new theme sounded the bell for the end of the Classic Space era. New parts, most notably the new visored helmets, were introduced as well as a distinct looking adversary faction, but it also reprised several elements of Classic Space such as the coloured spacesuits, the logo, and the concept of civilian space explorers, looking more like a visually updated continuation than a mere replacement. New sets in the style of Classic Space were still released until 1988, but those sets sported the Futuron colour scheme, although they still included the old minifigures with their visorless helmets. Notes ]] * Several of the ships in the Classic Space theme have a designation on their hulls, consisting of LL-and a number. Later, 70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! uses this same type of marking, with it's apparent designation being LL-929, which is also a continuation of a pattern in these ship designations. ** LL stands for LegoLand, which is the theme that Classic Space was a part of before becoming the actual Space theme. *The Classic Space logo later reappeared in sets of Futuron and Space Police I. It was also featured on several jackets of Town minifigures which first appeared in 4513 Grand Central Station from 2003. Similarly, a white Classic space astronaut with a jetpack was featured on a tourist's shirt in 8970 Robo Attack. The logo of the Mars Mission theme from 2007 seems to be inspired by the Classic Space logo. *A minifigure statue included in 5974 Galactic Enforcer resembles a Classic Space astronaut, although it does not feature a classic helmet but instead a normal one without visor. The Latin writing on the pedestal says "In annos triginta ad caelum infinitum construxit." ("In thirty years it built to the infinite sky"), commemorating the 30th anniversary of LEGO Space. *A Classic Space astronaut appeared in LEGO Battles as an unlockable hero unit. *In 55000 LEGO Universe, completing all the Crux Prime Achiever missions awards the player with a black Classic Space Torso. *The LEGO Movie features a character named Benny, who is a 1980s-style Space astronaut with a cracked helmet and a faded Torso. *There have been many Minifigures who have sported the Classic Space Logo over the years... **The Galaxy Patrol from 8831 Minifigures Series 7 has the Classic Space logo on its shoulder pads. **The Astronaut from 71011 Minifigures Series 15 has the Classic Space logo on his shoulders as well as on his torso. He also carries a flag with the logo on it. Vehicles and facilities Popular spaceships and vehicles from the Classic Space era include: 497 Galaxy Explorer (1979), 6929 Starfleet Voyager (1980), 6950 Mobile Rocket Transport (1982), 6980 Galaxy Commander (1983), and 6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager (1986). The major surface bases were: 493 Space Command Center (1978), 483 Alpha-1 Rocket Base (1979), 6970 Beta-1 Command Base (1980), 6971 Intergalactic Command Base (1984), and 6972 Polaris-I Space Lab (1987). Baseplates from this era: 306 Landing Plates (1979), and 305 2 Crater Plates (1979) Sets 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 Gallery Remote Classic Space.png|A remote-controlled Classic Space vehicle prototype from 1985 Minifigures Sources * BZPower Forums External Links * Classic-space.com Community centred on LEGO Space * Neo Classic Space 30th anniversary fan project Category:Space Category:Classic Space Category:Themes introduced in 1978